Bowser Junior
Bowser Jr. is the main character of the Nintendo Fun House series, Super Nintendo school/High school series. He debuted in Bowser Attacks! His dad is Bowser and his best friends are Gill, Tyler, Sakawaka, Chef Mario, and Number Two. Bowser Junior loves to go on adventures and thinks of himself highly but is always willing to help his friends. He appears in almost all episode of Nintendo Fun House series and Nintendo Fun School/High School/Nintendo College. Being a main character to the entire Tripolar channel, he is usually played by Tripolar. Personality Bowser Jr. is very bossy but friendly. He thinks highly of himself and thinks he’s super tough. He’s very friendly though and always willing to help a friend or family. He also loves to play around and disobey his dad. He is supposedly rich since he is the owner of most the fun houses and has won the lottery. He changed from a spoiled kid that wanted everything to a person who owns everything and brags and acts as a cool kid and prankster. Despite his fun being a prankster, he is shown to be scared during his hallucination episode where he was going crazy seeing Dame Tu Cosita and Bushy after his nightmare. Abilities Bowser Junior is super strong and good with a sword as we see with battles between Mario and him in the Super Mario Series and battles with Mystery Man in the Nintendo Fun House series. He’s also super strong witch is a trait he gets from his dad. He is also a minor super hero named Fidget Spinner Man who has the power to use fidget spinners to destroy enemies and also teleport from a Chorus Fruit. He also has the power to fly with the help of Elytra.He was able to do a Thanos snap, make people his minions, knock people into next week,Control People to make them never born, make people embarrased, (As Those abillities are seen in FUNHOUSE INFINITY WAR! AVENGERS!, but probably not canon because it was a film.) Role in Series Super Mario Series Bowser Junior is more of a side character in this series. He helps out his dad doing task to defeat the Mario Bros and capture peach. He battles Mario a lot of times with Bowser in this series. Nintendo Fun House Bowser Junior is the main protagonist in this series. You mainly see through his perspective in most episodes. He has owned most houses since he’s rich and has had tons of friends some dead and some still live Nintendo Fun School Bowser Junior is a main character in Nintendo Fun School. The perspective is almost always seen through him. He fell in love with Toadette but lost that love to Tyler. His friends in this series are Gill, Tyler, and Number 2. He also met some new friends when he ran away from home those were Hei Hei, Pau, and the Starbucks employee. After his terrible deed, he then returned to school to cause more havoc Nintendo High School Bowser Junior is the main character in this series too. He always bullies Gill and gets himself into trouble with Tyler and Number 2. Relationships Bowser Junior has encountered many relationships in his life when it comes to romance or to best friends, here are some of his greatest relationships He Has: Tyler Tyler is introduced as his best friend. They have been friends ever since the Super Mario Series. They had some rough times like when their friendship was ruined by Toadette after the Bachelor show. After that, they broke up as 'Best Friends'. Gill Gill and Junior's friendship could be described as the idiot and the brain. Usually Gill has technology that helps the crew while Junior enjoys them. Most of the time, Bowser Junior would bully him and call him names at school but he still loves him. Gill has been at his side whenever it came to Mystery Man arriving to kill Junior. It is revealed that they hated each other behind the scenes but they seem to made up later. But Junior Keeps picking fights with him but he apologizes after. Sakawaka Bowser Junior met Sakawaka back when he fought the waka island when 4 Eyes had the idea to kill the whole family. Sakawaka betrayed his fire people and decided to be a part of the family. Bowser Junior didn't understand, but he scolded Sakawaka when he was forced to blow up the Nintendo Sky House. Later, he came back when he felt guilty and freed him from his demise with Underlord Goddess Lady. Sakawaka has been at his side ever since. When he was killed by the First order, Bowser Junior and his friends were upset and angry. Bowser Junior cared so much that he went to his homeland to confront the devil himself and hire Peach to give him a 2 million dollar surgery. Chef Mario ''' Junior often disobeys Chef Mario which Chef Mario hates and he hates working for Junior. But they both love and care for each other and when Bowser died Chef Mario was there for him. When Chef Mario left Junior missed him and when French Koopa burned the kitchen he hired Chef Mario back. '''Bowser Bowser is Junior's father and they always loved each other. When Bowser died Junior was sad and missed him. When Bowser was brought back Junior was ecstatic. = Minigames Won *Splatoon 2 Minigame (Team Sunshine) *Captain Toad Treasure Track Minigame *Castaway Koopa Minigame *Bomberman Minigame (Round 3) *Don’t Wake Daddy Minigame *Don’t Fall Off Minigame (Team Barrel) *Five Nights At Freddy’s Minigame (Round One) Trivia * Junior owns all but one houses in the Nintendo Fun House series * Junior is shown to be a jerk behind the scenes in which he actually hates Gill, maybe Tyler, Sakawaka, Chef Mario, and Bowser. However in a second part to it, Bowser Junior was shown to be on the couch with everyone except Sakawaka and Bowser. * It is revealed that he gets hyper when eating candy * He is allergic to salmon * Coffee also makes him hyper